


Ah Maman si tu savais

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Magic, Muggle Technology, Prejudice, Weasley Family, Weirdness, flying broomsticks, loving family, nerds
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur la famille Weasley ; sera peut-être complété plus tard ?<br/>1ère vignette : Percy, Sa place dans cette famille. 2ème : Charlie et son amour des dragons. 3ème : Arthur, le voisin et leurs centres d'intérêts divergents et communs. 4ème : Victoire et Rose, Secrets de famille. 5ème : Ginny et ses frères, Voler sur un vrai balai. 6ème : Molly pendant la première guerre magique. <br/>7ème : Fleur, Affronter des préjugés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy - L'impression d'être de trop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276178) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que fait-on quand on ne se sent pas à sa place dans sa propre famille ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’impression d’être de trop  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Percy et les autres Weasley  
>  **Genre :** drama/presque angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** les Weasley, « la 5ème roue du carrosse »  
>  pour Jufachlo"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 5  
>  **Avertissement :** famille dysfonctionnelle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Percival Weasley, troisième fils, coincé entre les deux aînés admirables et les jumeaux tellement... trop de choses. Après, reste Ronald, autrefois encore plus vilain petit canard que lui, maintenant auréolé du prestige d’être le meilleur ami du Survivant. Et Ginny, adorable Ginny, leur seule, leur précieuse petite sœur, est hors compétition.

Percy fait de son mieux pour être le meilleur fils possible, élève exceptionnel et grand frère attentif pour ses cadets maintenant que leurs aînés ont quitté la maison. Hélas, quoi qu’il fasse, il a toujours la douloureuse impression que c’est en vain, d’être de trop dans sa propre famille.


	2. Charlie - Sa grande passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La passion qu'a Charlie pour les dragons, c'est quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas raisonnablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa grande passion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Charlie et Molly Weasley  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Charlie, « ah maman ! Si tu savais... »  
> pour Aylala"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Molly radote son couplet de mère-poule…

\- Et j’espère que tu fais bien attention les dragons c’est dangereux enfin je suppose que tu le sais mieux que moi toi qui les voies de près mais avec leurs grandes dents et leur souffle de feu et leurs ailes -

\- _si ~puissantes~ leurs ailes, le vent soulevé par un seul battement…_

(Ah Maman, si tu savais, c’est _parce qu’_ ils sont si dangereux que c’est si excitant de travailler avec eux, que je me sens si vivant quand je m’en occupe. Face à eux je sais vraiment non seulement qui mais ce que je suis !)


	3. Arthur & Xeno - La magie et la science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les deux extrémités du spectre se rejoignent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic._  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Xenophilius Lovegood, Arthur Weasley  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, le titre est une citation d'Arthur C. Clarke ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Xenophilius Lovegood/Arthur Weasley - intérêt pour l'insolite »   
>  pour Dilly">, nouvel an '11  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils ne sont pas à proprement parler voisins. Ils ne partagent pas une passion... du moins, pas en tant qu'intérêt commun ; mais bien une attitude. Paradoxalement, ce qui les réunit est leur intérêt pour l'insolite : pour Xenophilius, les artefacts magiques les plus secrets, pour Arthur, la technologie muggle la plus dépourvue de magie.  
Xenophilius, philosophe, réunit leurs deux quêtes comme recherche des mystères insondables, et ajoute que peut-être, les inventions des Muggles se basent sur une autre branche de la magie, différente de la leur, et qu'ils ne le sauront pas sans qu'on en étudie toutes les ramifications...


	4. Victoire & Rose, Magies secrètes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il existe une certaine magie que Victoire a envie de partager avec sa cousine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Magies secrètes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rose Weasley/Victoire Weasley  
>  **Genre :** tabou ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de JKR, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "patine" et "étranger" pour hp_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** International Day of Femslash (19 juil. '14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post épilogue  
>  **Avertissement :** well duh, inceste !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Une certaine baguette est passée de génération en génération dans sa famille maternelle. Le jour où elle en hérite, Victoire est profondément émue. La baguette est polie, lustrée, douce sous la main et brillante à l'œil, et toujours efficace si le cœur de celle qui la manie résonne avec le sien. Les années qui passent affinent ses charmes au lieu de les user.

Même si la magie particulière de l'aïeule qui l'a créée devrait se diluer de mère en fille, la baguette permet de la faire rejaillir.

Victoire décide que ces charmes extraordinaires c'est avec Rose qu'elle veut les étudier.

*

Victoire est sa cousine ; Rose la connaît depuis toujours. Elle fait partie de la famille. Ce sont des choses dont on sait qu'elles se font, dans les anciennes familles sorcières, mais dont personne ne parlera. On épouse soit son cousin soit un parfait étranger.

Pour la mère de Rose qui est née dans le monde vulgaire les choses sont différentes. Et Victoire, élevée d'une façon si différente, selon une mode autre, présente pour Rose attrait de l'inconnu.   
Elle a l'impression de partir au bout du monde quand elles s'enferment dans sa chambre, et les autres deviennent tous des intrus.


	5. fratrie Weasley - Un balai de grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprendre à voler avec ses grands frères.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur un balai de grand  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** les enfants Weasley  
>  **Genre :** gen/mignon  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il s’éteignit. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Continuité :** pré series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- C’était ‘gnifique, s’exclame Ron, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.  
Même après qu’on le descende du balai, il donne l’air de ne plus toucher terre.

Bill se moque gentiment :  
\- _Gnifique_ ? si Maman t’entendait…

Percy vient au secours de Ron :  
\- Il a raison : le vol c’est Magnifique avec encore plus de Gnîiih !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, tu voles comme une chaussette.  
\- Ça ne m’empêche pas d’apprécier !

Coupant la joyeuse dispute, Ginny réclame,  
\- Veux Gnifique aussi !

Mais ses frères refusent en chœur :  
\- Si Maman apprend qu’on a mis son bébé sur un balai de grand…


	6. Molly - Pour le futur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le choix d’un côté dans une guerre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour un futur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Molly Weasley et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pourtant, il n’y avait rien au monde qu’il ne souhaitât faire que cela : se sacrifier pour que ces jeunes enfants aient encore un futur. »  
> d’après OiseauVermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour que ses jeunes enfants aient encore un futur, Molly a le choix entre cesser le combat et compter sur la clémence des vainqueurs, ou continuer jusqu’à la victoire.

Si elle se retire et que les adorateurs de la pureté gagnent, leur arbre généalogique les protègera. Si ce sont les défenseurs de l’égalité, ils devraient montrer la même bienveillance envers tous les enfants. Dans tous les cas ses petits garçons seront sauvés. Mais dans quel monde vivront-ils ?  
Un où ils seront libres d’aimer qui ils voudront, ou un où ils vivront dans la terreur ?

Le choix est déjà fait.


	7. Fleur - Préjugés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce que pensent ces fichus Anglais de Mademoiselle Delacour ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La première impression  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnage :** Fleur Delacour  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « la princesse et la grenouille » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours" > (o4 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Depuis le temps qu’elle vit en Angleterre, les choses n’ont pas beaucoup changé ; Fleur commence à en avoir sérieusement assez des gens qui ne la jugent que sur les apparences. Ce qu’ils voient en elle, au premier abord ?

Une princesse de contes de fées, belle comme le jour, et avec la fierté qui va avec. La beauté extérieure uniquement. Ensuite, quand ils apprennent son nom, quand elle essaie de leur parler, avec son accent et sa syntaxe encore un peu détonants malgré ses efforts, elle reçoit l’étiquette indécollable « fille de mangeurs de grenouilles ». Et ensuite, ils s’imaginent en savoir assez d’elle pour ne pas chercher plus loin.

Alors oui, elle a la beauté des Veela et l’arrogance que les Anglais prêtent souvent aux Français, mais enfin, il n’y a pas que ça en elle, elle existe par elle-même en-dessous des simples premières apparences, tout de même !


End file.
